


Some cringe I wrote ages ago

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Cringe, Football, Kissing, M/M, Old Work, Soccer, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad at summariesHiroto wants to investigateThere’s a new and non cringe version but it’s on paper  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Kira Hiroto
Kudos: 3





	Some cringe I wrote ages ago

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why you chose to read this but thanks xx

Slam!  
As Terumi pushed his headphones back, he turned around and looked to his left in an attempt to find the source. Until a hand shot out from the darkness of an opened door and dragged him into its relentless depths.

‘Hey.’ a voice rang out clearly, as a faint click could be heard. 

‘Hiro-Chan?’ Terumi questioned the darkness, as he tried (and failed) to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting.

‘Yep.’ Came the reply as a he took a step forward and splayed a hand across the older boys chest.

‘H-Hiro-Chan?’ Terumi places a hand on top of Hiroto’s wrist ‘What are you? a-ah!’  
The blonde asked as the taller boys hand began to wander, before he was violently shoved backwards onto the bed. As he stared down at the smaller boy, Hiroto took a second to take in the beauty before him. Vibrant red eyes glowing in the darkness and golden hair shimmering. 

‘Hiro-Chan what a-‘ The blonde began before he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down onto his, effectively silencing him. 

‘So’ Hiroto put a finger over the blondes lips. ‘I have a few questions that I’d like to ask you. I know ya won’t be honest so I’m gonna check for myself, ok?. Think of it as an investigation into the secrets of Afuro Terumi’ 

‘I-investigation? My secrets? Hi-‘ Terumi was yet again cut off as Hiroto smashed their lips together in another kiss. As the taller explored the others mouth, he stared down into wide and confused eyes as the owner of them, gasped softly at the sudden intrusion. 

After they parted, they were connected by nothing but a trail of saliva, which fell unceremoniously onto the older boys cheek, who was desperately trying to catch his breath.

‘Please, Hiro-Chan s-slow do-‘ The short boy began before getting cut of when a hand became intertwined with his own.

Hiroto brought their hands up to Terumi’s head and looked down into confused eyes. ‘I’ll be like gentle and shit, ok?’

‘I don’t really understand... But I trust you Hiro-Chan. So... please be gentle with me?’ Terumi responded, confused.

As Hiroto ignored a pang of guilt and (attempted) to hide a smirk, he began to experimentally rub the second years abdomen. 

‘A-ah! Hiro-Chan t-that feels weird.’ Terumi clames


End file.
